The thief
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: Forever is not so long...AU SasuSaku


Title: The thief

Summary: Forever is not so long... AU SasuSaku

Genre: Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, soooo many things will change in the series

* * *

I. The Mists

_He had a duty. Time is irrelevant. Life was a blur. Then there was a call and his Kind had to answer._

Sakura curled on the floor of her room, eyes closed arms embracing a bear tightly. Her door was closed but muffled sounds of screaming and breaking objects could still be heard. This was not the first time it happened but silent tears pour from her cheeks every time.

Suddenly, there was a scream. With a jolt, she rammed through the door, her eyes wide while her mother stood stunned. A second later the woman grabbed a phone and yelling for help. Meanwhile, Sakura stood transfixed before the body, but her emerald eyes stared at another figure beside her father's. A blink and the figure dragged a haze resembling her father through the door and into a thick fog.

_He was doing his duty as he had for several millennia. It was not the first time he was seen. Some in the mortal realm do possess a skill to see beyond the mists, but he didn't expect to hear footprints and a slight tug behind him. Turning, she saw the girl, her eyes looking at him with determination._

Sakura had been afraid. The mists were menacing and every fiber in her knew she shouldn't have followed. But she needed her father, despite everything, and that stranger should not take him away.

"Bring him back!" she demanded.

"_Go home." He replied. _

"Not without Papa!"

_He paused, intrigued with the pink haired midget trailing after him. This was the first time something like this happened, and he was amused. _

"_He was unkind to you and your mother. Why would you want him?"_

"He's my Papa!" she answered stubbornly.

"_That's not reason enough." He kept on going._

She kept on following.

"Mister, please bring him back!" Time passed and she was finally begging for her father's release.

"_It's Sasuke."_

"What?"

"_My name is Sasuke."_

"Sasuke…Sasuke-san, please give me back my father."

"_He does not belong to your world anymore."_

"Please, Sasuke-san. I need him. So do my mother and brother at home. There might have been problems, but we need him, please…"

"_Hn." And he walked on._

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura was sobbing. "You are so cruel!"

"_Hn."_

"I hate you!"

"_I'm neither cruel nor kind, I simply am."_

"Then why are you taking Papa away from us?"

"_It's my duty…my punishment."_

"Punishment?"

_He tried to ignore her, but she felt hands hold his._

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"_Hn."_

And they kept walking through the mists.

_Soon, the sound of footsteps stopped. He turned and saw her standing still, her pink hair obscuring her eyes. _

"You won't give him back, won't you?"

"_Hn."_

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She looked up with a forced smile. "It's your duty, nothing can be done." She turned and walked away.

_Sasuke stood, watching her retreating back, one hand firmly resting on the soul he carried, the other clenching and unclenching._

II. The Realm

She did nothing but watch. Sitting on a bench, countless people of different shapes and colors blurred past. And she sat, silently. Her eyes are red, but her face has been dry for some time now.

Gradually, the crowds slowed down and the sounds paused, and someone sat beside her.

"They are all gone. Not just Papa. Mama and my brother too."

Sasuke didn't answer. He tried to reach for her hand but she slapped it away.

"Did you know?" Her voice was hoarse. "Did you know this would happen?"

"Time has always been irrelevant, for me, for my Kind."

"I don't recognize anything anymore. My house is gone. My school too. My friends, everything.I've been gone for more than a hundred years, I have nothing left to hold on to."

"I'm here."

"You are the reason for this!"

"It was your choice to follow."

"I wanted to save my father! Why should I be punished for that?"

The crowds moved and the sound returned. She stood and walked away.

And Sasuke followed.

"Leave me alone."

"You were not punished."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I wanted to, I could have sent you out of the mist and back to the time you are supposed to be in."

Angry at his revelation, she turned. "Then why didn't you?"

He held her hand. "I'm tired of punishments."

Sakura chuckled, darkly. "So you are making me suffer just because you are lonely?" She pushed him away. "Leave me alone."

He didn't. He could wait forever after all.

* * *

A/N

So this is my birthday gift to Sakura. Um, a bit darkish for a birthday gift, but somehow I want to try this style. The latest chapters of Naruto has not been inspirational and real life plus cosplaying has taken over my priorities now, but I do plan to finish my other stories. For the meantime, I'll try one-shots to keep the creative juices flowing. ^^

P.S. I've been trying to upload this for days. Thankfully, it's working now...XD

Thank you for reading this, please leave a review. I like to know what you think.

~~Chantrea


End file.
